falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cambridge Police Station
(bridge) (interior) (pier southwest) }} The Cambridge Police Station is a police station located in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, the station was shared between Cambridge law enforcement and Boston Police Department Captain Widmark's team working on the Edward Winter case.Operation Winter's End Post-War, the station is being used as the forward base of operations for the Brotherhood of Steel Recon Squad Gladius. When the player character is in a certain proximity, they will receive the military radio broadcast AF95 in which Scribe Haylen asks for assistance from anybody who can help. The quest Fire Support then starts and the station's location will be marked on the map. Upon arriving the player character will discover that the station is under heavy attack from a large horde of feral ghouls and can assist the soldiers in stopping said horde. Once the attack is over, the player character can talk to Paladin Danse. If they agree to help him, the quest Call to Arms is started and the station will be accessible. Upon entering, one will find out that the station is mostly in ruins. After the Prydwen arrives, the station receives reinforcements and will be refitted into an official outpost. It is the largest BoS outpost in the Commonwealth apart from the Boston Airport where the Prydwen is stationed. Layout Exterior Heading south from College Square, one will see the entrance to the station on their right, with a makeshift barriace set up. Going through the closest entrance in the barricade then turning right before the steps up the entrance, one will see an ammunition box and 2 boxes of .38 rounds. There is also a gate to the western side of the building, leading back out. If one turns to the east they will see a stairway to the external barricades gantry. On the gantry the body of Knight Keane and a feral ghoul can be found, along with two ammunition boxes and a first aid kit. Taking the eastern most entrance out and turning left leads to the motorpool, which can only be opened from inside the station. First floor Upon entering through the main entrance, there is a short stairway leading up to the station's reception. Immediately infront is the stations reception desk, on the left hand side is a box of .45 rounds and two fusion cells. To the east of the room is the Gladius personnel terminal. Three sleeping bags, one for each surviving member of the Gladius squad, are laying on the floor and can be used by the Sole Survivor. Looking to the north of the reception area there are two door ways, the one to the left leads up the stairs to the rooftop and the one to the right leads into a small room with Scribe Haylen's personal log on the table to the right of the doorway and a couch against the wall, directly opposite the doorway. Once the Brotherhood of Steel's main forces have arrived, this room will be converted into a barracks with several beds by the northern wall and a chemistry station where the couch originally was placed. Taking the southern door out of the reception area leads into the office area. Turning to the east and passing the filing cabinets, one can see two small rooms, a bathroom to the left and small office to the right. In the office a desk sits in the center of the room with several shelves behind it, on the northern wall is a bank of filing cabinets and an Expert locked safe. Returning back to the office area there is a cooler in the southwest corner, tucked behind a desk. Immediately to the north from the cooler there is a door leading around to behind the recpetion, where a caps stash can be found on the farthest shelf under the desk. Passing through the western door out of the office area leads into a corridor. On the northern wall is the entrance to the cells. In the central cell is a skeleton with a bobby pin box. On the western wall is a first aid kit and to the left of the box is a small supply closet, containing a several junk items. Returning to the corridor the interview room is immediately on the right, continuing on is the evidence room, containing more junk items and the Novice locked evidence terminal. Passing through the door at the south of the corridor leads to the stairwell down to the motor pool. Motor pool Inside the motorpool a power armor station is mounted against the backwall on the west side. On the eastern wall is set of shelves and cabinets, as well as a weapons workbench. A caps stash can be found on the wall mounted cabinet by the door and on the shelves next to them two ammunition boxes and a box of shotgun shells. The switch for the motor pool door can be found to the left of the door itself. Once outside, there is a nearby cooking station. Rooftop Upon leaving the building via the rooftop, there is a fence directly infront of the Sole Survivor. Moving slightly to the right and following the fence will lead to a short set of steps down to the helipad, which will have a Vertibird waiting on it after the Brotherhood of Steel's main forces arrive in the Commonwealth. Returning back to the door and facing east, one can see the satellite post with a Brotherhood of Steel flag attached and a collapsed outbuilding to the north of this. Passing between the rooftop access and the collapsed outbuilding one can see another rooftop with a fire escape installed on the opposite end. Jumping to this rooftop will allow one to utilise the escape to return to ground level. Notable loot * Guns and Bullets issue #8 - The magazine will appear only once Reunions has been completed and Semper Invicta has been completed or failed, resulting in a full set of reinforcements being stationed at the station. The magazine will be inside the Expert locked safe in the chief's office. If the player character has looted this safe before the BoS reinforcements arrive, the safe will be locked and filled again as though it had never been looted. One can also hack the Advanced locked recon data terminal on the desk in the same room to unlock the safe. Alternatively, a key on the foyer desk can unlock the safe. * Operation Winter's End - In the evidence room (the one with the light hanging on one chain). On the metal shelves with all the boxes, second shelf up closest to the filing cabinets. * Scribe Haylen's personal log - Travel through the hole in the northern corner of the main entrance room and it will be sitting on a small round table to the right. * Cambridge Police Station key - On Paladin Danse, if the player character kills him before he enters the station after the fight with the ghouls. * Cambridge Police Station safe key - Taken from Scribe Haylen's corpse during Precipice of War. * Mini nuke - On top of a silver crate, just west of the helipad on the roof, after the completion of Shadow of Steel. * BOS hood - Worn by Paladin Danse. Related quests Notes It is possible to gain access to the interior of the police station prior to completing the "Assist the Soldiers" segment of the quest Fire Support by ordering a companion to "Inspect" the garage door control while viewing it through the broken window on the southeast wall of the garage. Appearances The Cambridge Police Station appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Operating the Gladius personnel terminal allows the Sole Survivor to view Paladin Danse's reports. Report 072287-5 refers to grid reference A113. A113 (pronounced A1-13) was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. Gallery FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station exterior 3.png CambridgeStation-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception desk FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station reception 3.png|Behind the reception desk FO4 Cambridge Police station breakroom 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station breakroom 2.png CambridgeStation-Desks-Fallout4.jpg|Desks CambridgeStation-Cells-Fallout4.jpg|Cells CambridgeStation-Interrogation-Fallout4.jpg|Interrogation room FO4 Cambridge Police station evidence room 1.png|Evidence room FO4 Cambridge Police station evidence room 2.png|Cambridge Police evidence terminal FO4_Operation_Winter's_End.png|Operation Winter's End FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool stairs.png|Stairs to motor pool FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool1.png|Motor pool CambridgeStation-Garage-Fallout4.jpg|Motor pool FO4 Cambridge Police station motor pool2.png|Motor pool door and switch Guns and bullets bears location.jpg|Safe containing an issue of Guns and Bullets FO4_Scribe_Haylen's_personal_log.png|Scribe Haylen's personal log FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 1.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 2.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 3.png FO4 Cambridge Police station rooftop 4.png References Category:Cambridge buildings Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) locations Category:Recon Squad Gladius de:Polizeirevier Cambridge es:Comisaría de Cambridge fr:Commissariat de Cambridge ru:Кембриджский полицейский участок uk:Кембриджський поліцейський відділок zh:劍橋警察局